


Leather

by sweetcarolanne



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Leather, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vanity, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare looks handsome in leather!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brodeurbunny30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodeurbunny30/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: Making no money, don't sue me!
> 
> Thanks, anonymous beta!

Cesare knew that he looked very handsome in leather.

The new trousers fitted him perfectly, showing off his strong legs and other attributes to perfection. Vanity may have been a sin, but a pope’s son and a cardinal was surely above the morality of the common folk.

He could tell simply by the looks on their faces that the two people he cared most about, Lucrezia and Micheletto, approved. Cesare knew that they would always find him handsome – and above all, desirable – but in something other than a cardinal’s robes, he could always command more of their attention than usual.


End file.
